


A Hole in the Universe

by winterda



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Jason is still a teen, Tags May Change, people will be added, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterda/pseuds/winterda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy knew her life was going to change when Talia dropped off a recently resurrected fifteen-year-old on her doorstep.  She should have known that with her kind of luck it was going to lead to a world changing event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hole in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss and others own all things Buffy related. DC owns pretty much all things else.  
> AN: Just an idea I've been kicking around for months. There will be some major changes going on here because this is a Buffy/DC universe mesh, so please keep that in mind. Everything through S/7 happened for Buffy, but we're ignoring the comics afterwards (though there might be some things that pop up from it). DC, well, this is just another universe in their multiverse, so I choose what I want.
> 
> And keep in mind this is my first time or close to it in writing some of these characters. If they are way OOC, I apologies.

_**Prologue** _

 

Dodging his way through the sparse crowd of people making their way up to the train, Alan ran for the train station that sat high above the grungy street. He took two steps at a time as he ran at full speed and was careful to weave around what few people were trying to catch a ride home for the evening. For the most part, the place was deserted except for the few club kids and bar flies who were finally on their way home after a late, late night. Most were either too high or too drunk to bother noticing him or the speed at which he moved, and if they did, they chalked it up to whatever they had in their system. So what if there was a guy who was moving faster than humanly possible. It was like that was exactly new.

Alan had just made it to the platform when he heard the tell-tale ding of the train reading to close its doors and depart. He didn't bother to look back and see if his pursuer was still hot on his tail or not; he just sprinted as fast as his legs would take him and slipped easily between the closing doors. There were fewer people on the train than there had been on the sidewalk, and few looked to be in any better shape than the ones he had already seen. One lady had scrubs on under her thick coat and watched him warily as he made his way past her, like she thought he might snatch her purse. Everyone else were either lost in their own self-caused haze or asleep, like the guy who was stretched over a row of seats with a paper draped over his feet. Alan ignored them all as he reached the least occupied part of the car and flopped down in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

If his heart still worked, it would be pounding out of his chest right about now. 

This was not supposed to be how his night went, and he wasn't sure how it turned to utter crap in such a short amount of time. All he wanted to do was go out, get a bite to eat, and spend the rest of the evening in his rundown little squat binge old episodes of _The Good Wife_ off of stolen internet service. That's all. Normal, easy, and definitely not attention grabbing. He was in a Hero City after all and that's how the game works here.

But Alan Parsons' life had always sucked. Ever since he was a small child, it seemed as if fate had had it out for him. When he was three, he nearly choked to death on the Super Ball his older brother had bought him for his birthday. At fifteen, he broke his ankle in the middle of a band competition when he tripped over his own feet and also took out not only his tuba but the entire percussion section in one fell swoop. College hadn't been any better when he ended up having to share a dorm room with a guy who was two times as bigger than his I.Q. and had thought of Alan as his own personal essay, project, general homework doer (really, Alan hadn't been aware that someone going into Psychical Education could have that many papers to write). So, yeah, his life sucked.

And then he died.

Really, it was the best thing that ever happened to him. All that stuff he used to worry about, all that crap he use to take, well, not any more. When he died, the world truly opened up for him. He could do what he wanted, when he wanted – at night, anyway – how he wanted. And no one could stop him.

Except for the chick with the wooden stake. 

Seemed like someone should have warned him about that. They told him about Hero Cities, after all. This too seemed like it should have been pertinent information. 

But apparently his sire sucked, so Alan had found out the hard way that night what was out there.

Everything had been going so well. The bouncer from the club he had gone to get someone to eat from hadn't given him crap about not “fitting their imagine” or whatever. He managed to find a hot, yet very stupid co-ed at the bar very quickly. Hell, she even bought him a drink and bought the whole moody-mysterious cliché thing he'd been trying and failing to perfect over the past few months. The music was good, and she was delicious, and everything had been coming up Alan.

And then she had to show up ready for a fight. She was strong, way stronger than a normal human being should be. At first, he thought that maybe she was one the heroes. That he had drawn too much attention to himself somehow and now he was going to have one of them after him. It didn't take long to realize that he was off on that. Unless the budget for costumes had dropped to the point where purple hoodies and black masks that only covered the bottom part of the face were suddenly all the capes could afford. He doubted that. 

The fight between them was pretty short. Alan got a few good licks in, but even without the cape she was well trained. He did have the kick-ass vampire strength and stamina, but he was still more of an intellect than fighter. Therefore, he did what his brain told to do and ran like hell. 

Laying his head back against the glass, Alan frowned up at the florescent tube. That little bitch just had to go and spoil his good night, didn't she? Well, at least he lost her. Maybe when he got home he could order some take out before starting his show. There was a delivery boy at the Chinese place down the street that looked like he'd be – 

The window across from him shattered in a spray of glass shards. Instinctively, Alan threw his hands up to protect his face as the surprised cries of the other passengers filled the car. His face had already taken on its demonic features by the time he lowered them. He growled lowly in his throat as the girl with the purple hoodie straightened herself into a fighting position.

“Keep running off like that and a girl is going to start think that you don't like her too much,” she said. Though he couldn't see it, Alan got the distinct impression that she was smirking at him.

Well, if she wanted to be like that.

With a deep roar, Alan dove at her midsection in an attempt to knock her down. She tried to turn out of the way, but there wasn't enough room for her to move properly. He ended up wrapping his arms around her and pushing her back a little, but she didn't fall like over like a quarterback when he was hit by a linebacker. Instead, she planted her feet more firmly to keep them from moving that far and then hit him with an amazing amount of strength right on his back. He cried out in pain and surprise, and his grip around her loosened just enough to where she could knee him in the chest without loosing her balance. 

Alan stumbled backwards from being knocked upwards and took a few steps back. Spinning on one foot, she came around with a roundhouse and kicked him across his face before doing a jump kick that sent him crashing into the door that lead to another car. Alan was glad that he didn't need to breath because he was sure the breathe would have been knocked out of him.

Man, that bitch could kick.

“You must be really new,” she said, “because this is kind of pathetic.”

Alan growled again. “Sorry to disappoint,” he replied. “I wasn't planning on fighting a Meta tonight.”

Her eyes grew wide. “Wow, you _are_ new. I'm no Meta.”

Reaching into the front pocket of her hoodie, she pulled out the stake that she had threatened him with back at the club. She then crouched low to the ground in some kind of weird stance like she thought she was some kind of damn ninja from a stupid action movie. 

Again, Alan got the impression that she was smirking at him from behind her mask. 

She said, “I'm a Slayer.”

He stared. “Is that your cape name or something?”

“What? No!” she snapped in return and relaxed her stance a little. “It means – “

For the first time that night, fate decided to throw him a bone as the train suddenly slammed on its breaks and sent everyone moving in Alan's direction. He was already braced back against the door, so it didn't effect him to much, but the “Slayer” stumbled forward in an ungraceful move that made her resemble a falling cartoon duck. Really, pinwheeling arms and all. By the time she recovered (and the train was climbing back up to speed), Alan had already launched himself at her.

She managed to get one foot up and pressed against his chest before he fell on top of her. His fangs were bared and snapping at her when she fell onto her back. He gripped tightly onto her wrists and was able to keep that deadly weapon a safe distance from his heart. Really, the only thing that was keeping her from being his dinner was that she was that foot. 

“So,” he said casually as he let his weight push down heavily on her foot, “what kind of name is Slayer anyway?”

“It's not my name,” she replied as she struggled to keep him from sinking any closer to her. “It's a title.”

“Title? So you are a cape?” he asked.

“No. Not a cape. And that's not the full title.”

He grinned down at her. “Oh, and what's the full title.”

“Vampire Slayer,” she replied. All the struggle he had heard in her voice only moments before suddenly disappeared as she leaned up towards him and said lowly, “And the name's Stephanie.”

That amazing strength that he had seen earlier apparently kicked back in because Alan found himself flying upwards as she kicked up. He crashed into ceiling, shattering the florescent lighting and earning himself a zap for good measure. When he was falling straight back down onto her, he noticed the stake was positioned in just the place he didn't want it to be. As he impaled himself upon, Alan thought that it seemed oddly fitting that he was killed by a girl named Stephanie.

It could have been worse. She could have been named Bunny or Buffy or something stupid like that.

\---------------------------- 

Coughing and waving at the dusty air, Stephanie sat up as the rest of the vamp fell to the floor of the train car and mixed with the glass shards. Well, that was fun, in a very none-fun kind of way. Usually she had a blast running around trying to find something to slay, but this guy had just been annoying. Really, what kind of self-respecting vampire runs from a fight? And he didn't even know what a Slayer was! Sure, she was the only one in this city, but there were literally hundreds of her kind running around these days. How did he miss that? What an idiot.

At least she got him before he got the bright idea to start his own nest. The stupid always seem to want to multiple the – 

A flash and mummers from behind her reminded Stephanie that she wasn't exactly alone in the train car. Turning around slowly, Stephanie saw that the small crowd of other passengers were staring at her. One or two had their phones out and pointed in her direction, but most were just gawking.

Crap. Not good.

First rule of slaying in a Hero City was keep a _low profile_. For whatever reason, the Council didn't want anything to do with the Super Friends, hence the warning. It was especially true here in Gotham, where the World's Greatest Detective.

Double crap.

Well, at least her mask hadn't fallen off.

She just hoped no one heard her say her name.

Standing up, Stephanie brushed some dust and glass off herself. They all watched her wearily as she slipped her stake back into the front pocket of her hoodie.

Okay, damage control. 

“Um...Hi,” she said with a little wave.

Oh, this was going to go well.

“On, uh, behave of the...Gotham Public Transport, I'd like to – um – thank you for, ah, participating in our mock drill.”

Oh, god. This was never going to work.

A woman in scrubs cautiously stepped forward. “Drill?”

Well, she was already in it.

“That's right,” Stephanie said a little more confidently. “As you know...attacks from supervillians have, ah, been on the rise recently, and it was decided that we should...see how the average Gothamite would, um, react to such a spontaneous attack and counterattack by a cape – _hero_. You all, ah, did very well. Super well. Like the best so far.”

The woman in scrubs gave her a dubious look, but most of the other passengers actually looked like they might be buying this. Well, Stephanie guess it was easier to believe something like this crap than the fact that you just witnessed a vampire being dusted before your eyes.

Even though she had on a mask, she gave the biggest smile hoping that the someone how got across and made her seem more innocent. 

“Yes, so, um, thank you for your participation,” she said as she glanced at the window she smashed open. They were in a part of town were most of the buildings were lower, so if she jumped now, she'd probably be less likely to break something. And she had to get off this train. Now. “Ah, sorry if we spoiled your evening.”

Without another look, Stephanie dove through the window. She heard a few surprised gasp behind her, but she chose to ignore it and instead focus on her landing. 

One thought kept playing through her head, though. A thought that she knew, beyond a doubt, was absolutely true.

Dawn was going to kill her.

\-------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Stephanie. And yes, I mean Brown. I hope it wasn't that bad.


End file.
